


That Magical Cat

by ThePansexualSpoon



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Other, first au, lots of fluff, tuggoffelees - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePansexualSpoon/pseuds/ThePansexualSpoon
Summary: Mistoffelees recieves a strange letter adressed to him
Relationships: Bombalurina/Demeter (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Rumpleteazer/Victoria (Cats)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 40





	1. Jellicle Name

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first au so please be kind!! - Panspoon

Mistoffelees had always been a gifted cat, magical since he was a kitten. But this was just unexpected. A human school? For him? There had to be some mistake. But it seemed hard to brush it off as one. It was there, plain and simple, in deep green ink.

**To Mr. "Mistofeles"**

They had spelt it wrong, everyone does. He scanned the rest of the envelope, before carefully opening it to reveal cream parchment. Questions flying through his brain. How on earth would this even work?

Its almost as if the sender expected this, addressing him as so-

**Dear Mr. Mistofeles,**

He sighed, "can't anyone ever get it right?"

**I am pleased to inform you that the headmaster of our fine school has taken an interest in you. We would be honored if you choose to be a student at our distinguished Hogwarts.**

"Hogwarts? That sounded like a jellicle name if he’d ever heard one."

 **“Yes, we are well aware of the potential challenges of this due** with **your feline form, yet we are quite prepared to transfigure you temporarily into a human state.”**

“Transfigure?” The words jumbled in his mouth. “If they are prepared to accommodate for me, it would be the least bit helpful if at least words were used that don’t sound all jumbled up-“

He scanned the remainder of the page,

"You will need the following-how to get there...AHA!" He finally stumbled upon the sender.

 **“We know this is all quite confusing and is hard to explain over** letter **. – Professor McGonagall”**

“Tha-that’s it?” He laid the letter flat on the floor, turning the letter over, but nothing.

“Everlasting!” He glanced at the bottom of the page, which has small, smudged text he could barely make out, as he read it aloud.

“For more information read the following out loud.” He tilted his head, the word almost unidentifiable.

“A-Apparate?”

As soon as the last syllable left his mouth, he was whirled into a puff of smoke and blurred, melting surroundings.

"TORI-"

* * *

After what felt like a lifetime, and having almost hacked up a lung, the smoke began to clear, revealing a large, stone room, filled with creatures of all kinds in various containment devices. Many long tables and chairs were spread neatly about the room, with candles lit on each table.

In front of the tom stood a silver queen, perched on a large desk, covered in various books are oddities. Piercing amber eyes, she locked her gaze firmly on him, flicking her tail.

"Good day Mr. Mistoffelees." She said cooly, giving a firm nod, not breaking the stare.

He quickly dusted himself off with his paws.

"And who might you be?"

She raised an eyebrow, obviously growing annoyed, even though he just got here.

She jumped off the desk, and within the blink of an eye, an old woman in deep green robes stood inches from him.

She crouched down to his level, pushing her glasses up her nose, in a cold tone-

"I would be your professor."


	2. Your Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistoffelees gets a first impression of the sender of his letter, and a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!! Finally some tugger!!

He looked up and down the woman, she had long gray hair tied back in a bun, and lengthy, green velvet robes, with runes and such embroidered on. Small, silver reading glasses were perched on her nose, attached to a delicate chain that hung about her neck. That gently framed a large pendant, emeralds surrounding the designs.

_Green, green, green. Any other color she could wear?_

Scottish he reckoned, _dad would like her._ But Skimbleshanks did like anyone as long as they were proper and had good morals.

“Mr. Mistoffelees.” She tapped him on the nose.

He had been lost in thought, before snapping back to reality, whatever this crazy reality was. And regained his composure.

He cleared his throat, “Yes?”

She let out a small chuckle, “Will you at least pretend to pay attention to me?”

He stammered, “Oh, no I didn’t mean to-“

She continued to laugh, “there’s no need for that dear.”

He looked at his paws.

She gave him a gentle pat on the head, messing up his fur, and he shrank under her touch, pinning his ears.

Never one for physical contact really, not really his fault she didn't respect personal space though.

He shook it off, quickly licking one of his paws and cleaning the spot, smoothing his coat.

The woman went around and sat behind the large desk, looking expectantly at the tom.

He tilted his head, and she motioned to the small stool in front of her desk.

 _Oh, she wants me to sit!-_ never one for social cues either. Didn’t help that she gave off such mixed signals. Or maybe he was just confused.

He trotted over, carefully jumping up onto the seat. Rickety it was, its old cushion with a deep butt imprint. It smelled like sweat and failure.

Disgusting.

He walked over onto her desk, careful not to knock anything over, and glanced at some of the items.

They felt incredibly random really. A frog leg, a collection of jars labeled incoherently.

He settled on a small pile of books, sitting up straight and tall.

She nodded, “Now, to be frank-“

The large doors burst open, hitting the walls with a thump, causing all of the animals to suddenly jolt up, as well as making Misto lose his balance, almost falling off the desk.

“What now Professor Snape?” she said exasperated, putting a hand to her forehead.

He turned around to face the commotion, expecting a student. It was a teacher holding one, large, slightly handsome, Maine coon by the scruff.


	3. Tugger Will do Sparkles~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misto meets a certain ~aluring~ tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter was so much fun to write!

Two cats trailed behind him, one silver, and meowing angrily, the other a vibrant ginger, holding onto the professor’s leg with his claws.

Mistoffelees tilted his head at the sight.

“These _imbeciles_ thought it smart to transfigure back in the middle of my class!” He dropped the tom with a heavy thump, and turned his attention to the ginger, who had bitten his shin, causing the professor to rip him off in a rage.

Misto snorted, quickly putting a paw over his mouth, causing the Maine coon to finally realize his presence, and he quickly turned away from the tom.

The one Snape had been carrying was a giant in comparison the petite tuxedo. He smelled strongly of something he couldn’t quite place. His breed was obvious, really. He had a large, fluffy honey-colored mane, just lighter than the rest of his body, streaked with brown, gold and tan. His hair was long and highlighted, though he doubted such a brute had the time for highlights. Then again, it suited him well. A curl adorned his forehead. He had large, tufted ears, and the longest tail he had ever seen, with feathering to match. The only thing that wasn’t some hue of brown on his body was a black leather collar, with strangely long spikes. Why would the spikes be so long? Its impractical.

Then it hit him, it was hair gel.

 _Hair gel?_ Ugh _I’m going to gag-_

The doors slammed with another crash, sending a small cage flying.

The silver cat quickly caught it, gently placing it back on its post.

Professor McGonagall quickly relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you Munkustrap.” The silver tabby slowly trotted over to the teacher, taking his time to hop up onto her desk.

“It’s no problem professor.”

She locked eyes with Mistoffelees again

“My apologies Mistoffelees, this will only take a minute-” “ _hopefully_.”

“So, what did you do now-” The professor turned to Munkustrap.

“So that’s your name!”

“W-what?” He turned to face him, who now had his tail wrapped around his.

The big tom gave a flirty smile.

“Yes-hey!” He blushed, quickly untangling his tail, accidentally send up a small cloud of sparkles.

He shook it off, carefully preening his tail, while the tom just sat there, grinning cheekily.

He rolled his eyes.

_Staring is considered rude where I come from-_

“Quite the way to introduce yourself hair gel.”

“The Rum tum tugger is what I prefer.” He swished his tail and fluffed out his mane, giving another flirty smile.

He raised an eyebrow at the cat. _Was he serious? Who has “the” in their name?_

“I’m not calling you that.” He chuckled, flicking his tail. _This was going to be fun. Another player._

“Tugger will suffice then, _sparkles_.” He chimed in.

He raised an eyebrow again; _he had forgotten about that._

He looked over his shoulder, and sure enough, his pitch-black coat was covered in them.

He quickly rubbed up against Tugger, transferring most of the sparkles off of him.

He heard him let out a low purr.

_Seriously? Everlasting, this tom is horny!_

McGonagall soon turned her attention back to Mistoffelees, looking between him and Tugger.

“Will you stop flirting for one moment?”

Misto snorted loudly, covering his muzzle with his paw, drawing Munkustrap’s attention to him.

The tabby tilted his head.

“Is this the new student?”

The professor nodded.

The tom gave a warm smile and walked over.

“I’m Munkustrap.” He held out a paw and was able to get a better look at the tuxedo now.

His two front paws were white, along with his chest and muzzle. Piercing, icy blue eyes. Neatly trimmed whiskers, a small pink nose, and rounded ears that framed his face. A short, sleek coat, and a small white tip on his tail.

“Mistoffelees.”

“Sorry for the odd introduction.” He grimaced, looking behind him.

“Those are my brothers. Tugger-” He pointed to Maine coon, now being lectured by the professor, apologizing frantically, “and Macavity.” At the mention of his name, the ginger cat hopped onto the stool, smiling kindly.

“You can call me Mac.” Macavity ruffled Munkustrap’s fur, and he in turn playfully swiped at him.

He was a lot scruffier than Munkustrap, very tall and thin.

McGonagall sighed, clapping her hands.

“I guess it’s time then.” The brothers sat around Misto, looking up at the professor.

Misto tilted his head.

“For what?” Tugger playfully nudged him, giving a reassuring smile.

“Human time, sparkles.”


	4. Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some real tuggoffelees you you dudes!

“W-wait!!”

With a small flick of her want, the four were consumed by a cloud of smoke.

Mistoffelees tried to open his eyes, but the smoke burned his eyes, it felt heavy in his lungs, and he felt the world go black, and the cold stone floor.

Tugger fanned away some of the smoke, letting out a sigh.

“Well that wasn’t so bad, was it sparkles! M-Misto!” He quickly picked up his limp body, careful of his strength.

“Oh dear, you three go to madame Pomfrey, once he’s up, show him around and bring him to the headmaster, alright?”

The brothers nodded, headed to the wing.

* * *

It was blurry, his eyesight wasn’t usually this bad-and why was it so loud?

He sat up slowly, turning his face deep into something soft, feeling groggy and having a considerable headache.

“Mornin’ sparkles.” Tugger hugged him and laid a sloppy lick on his cheek.

“At least try to act like everyone else-.” Munk grumbled, and Macavity laughed, patting him on the back.

He shook his head, “Can’t I have a bed like normal?”

“Nah, you’re getting the tugger special!” He smushed him into his mane, “Not many people get the honor of sitting in _The_ Rum Tum Tugger’s lap~”

Macavity laughed, “Otherwise known as all the beds are taken.”

_Did I not transform? I feel the same-_

He hopped up easily, much to Tugger’s disappointment, and plopped himself in front of a nearby mirror.

His skin was pale, a shade of cream. His ears had disappeared, replaced by thick, black curls that framed his face. Instead of fur to cover him, he wore an oversized gray t-shirt that went down almost to his knees, and baggy shorts. Instead of paws he had these weird appendages, they looked like Skimble’s bagpipes.

_I feel like I have pencils taped to my paws, they’re too long…I’ll have to find some gloves._

He rubbed his eyes and turned around, finally able to get a good look at the brothers.

Macavity had rich brown skin, and bright orange hair, close to his head.

Munk had neatly trimmed hair, a dark silver instead of orange, and was the same shade of cream as himself.

Tugger’s honey hair was still streaked wildly. His skin was a deep tan hue, his face dotted with freckles. Tall and lean like Mac. He wore a matching black leather jacket, lined with fur almost identical to his mane, and pants, with a studded belt. But no shirt.

Misto looked back down at the t-shirt he wore, before glancing back up at the shirtless tugger, and covered his face with his hands, skin didn’t hide blushing as well as it ought to.

“I-I hate you-.” He squeaked.

Mac and Munk glanced over at him, and each grabbed one of his ears, pulling him to who knows where

He chuckled lightly at the sight of him being dragged off.

"SHIT WHAT DID I DO?!"

"Rum tum tugger you know what you did!"

_Serves the himbo right-_

He could hear the Professor clearly in the halls, "Mr. Rum! If you don't put on a shirt, I will transfigure you into a rat! At least _they_ would have manners you blubbering idiot!"

He snorted again

He ran his fingers through his hair, looking back in the mirror.

_This won’t do._

He rubbed his head again, before looking back at his clothes.

He carefully took off the shirt, a different scent hit him, not hair gel, thank everlasting for that.

_Is-is that?_

He took another sniff

_Cinnamon~_

He quickly hid away the shirt, hoping no one saw him.

_Shit-I need to get better taste in men._

He sighed, "I miss fur-" He sat up, taking on last look in the mirror, "Now where am I going to get some actual clothes?"


	5. What is with wizards and smoke?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More and more people encounter Mistoffelees, yet he is still confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! We got our new characters!

A large figure emerged from the crowd, a long, white beard and intricate robes.

Mistoffelees glanced over

_Not another professor!_

As he approached, he noticed a large, shaggy brown and grey cat laying in the man’s arms, who gave Mistoffelees a quick wink, though he looked as if he was almost blind. 

“W-what?”

* * *

Once the trio had finally reached the men’s lavatory, Macavity and Munkustrap let go of Tugger, who was rubbing his sore ears.

Macavity quickly retrieved a pale-yellow button up from his bag, throwing it to Tugger, who it hit in the face.

Tugger looked back at Mac, “Is this all you have big bro? Yellow’s not really my color.”

Munkustrap rolled his eyes, “At least he _has_ an extra in there, probably because he knew you’d do this.”

Macavity shrugged, “Not really, I just tend to blow things up too often.”

Tugger placed his jacket on the floor, and put on the shirt, leaving the top three buttons undone, and running his fingers through his hair.

Macavity and Munk just leaned against one of the stalls, as one next to him opened, revealing a tall Latina 6thyear, with vitiligo and short, sleek hair, that was black and white, almost like he had gotten a bad dye job.

Munk walked over and gave him a pat on the back.

The boy laughed, “Lost your shirt again tugger? Or did some thirsty third year take it right off you?” He turned to face them as he washed up.

“Nah Lonz’, he’s just gave it to a new jellicle.”

“We got a newbie?” He perked up.

“Yeah, blacked out when McGonagall transfigured him.”

“You think he’ll be staying for long?”

“Yeah, as long as he isn’t in Slytherin, we’re good.” He chuckled

“What’s so bad about being in Slytherin? Then he’d have me, Bomb, and Lectra’.” He playfully pushed him

“I’m not worried about that, as much as snape.”

He groaned, “Fair enough, I mean, if it weren’t for McGonagall, he’d have us hanging from the rafters!” He looked over at Macavity, “Oh and Mac, I think Exotica’s looking for you, said something about Weasleys and purple dye.”

“SHIT!”

Mac’s eye grew wide as he grabbed his book bag and hastily ran out of the bathroom.

Tugger tilted his head, “Isn’t this the 4thtime this week?”

* * *

"Now, I think it's time I explain how our school works-"

"Uh-sir, if you don't mind me asking, can I actually get some clothes first? I'm freezing."

The man gave out a hearty laugh, "Of course, how could I forget?"

* * *

“Sir, I don’t think these will do.” The petite tom was under a mountain of fabric, barely able to stand up.

_Where’s Tori when you need her?_

The bearded man, which he had learned was called Dumbledore, and the shaggy cat looked at each other, as he morphed into a large, man in a simple cloak and dress-shirt, with a large blue bowtie. He had a long, brown streaked beard, his skin a similar hue to Mac’s.

“Ms. Demeter?” He said,

“Ms. Demeter.”

Dumbledore grabbed a piece of parchment, quickly writing something, before flicking his wand at it, so that it folded into a small mouse. Which, to his surprise, scurried quickly out of his office.

Mistoffelees watched it crawl off until it was out of view, “W-what was that sir?”

“Nothing that concerns you.”

The large man behind him quietly counted down, “3, 2, 1-and,”

As soon as he reached zero a large puff of smoke appeared behind him, and he could see a pair of large, green eyes.

_WHAT IS WITH THESE HUMANS AND SMOKE?!_

He coughed, more like hacked, until it cleared, and heard a single cool voice.

“Hello professors.”


	6. Newest Success Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistoffelees FINALLY gets some clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHARACTERS FOR YOU DUDES!!

He looked up to see a Hispanic student, with a large smile and kind, hazel eyes, and wavy, short, bright-red hair. She was wearing a pale crop top embroidered with daisies, and a leather choker, with small, silver spikes. Her jeans were dark blue and ripped, with fishnets underneath. She had white, platform, lace up combat boots that went to her knees.

_This is a lesbian if I’ve ever seen one! I guess I’m in good company!_

He smiled at her, and she turned to the professors.

“Evening Headmaster!”

_Its evening already? Shit!_

She then ran and gave the other a hug and kiss on the cheek, “Evening Professor Deuteronomy!”

He let out a hearty laugh, “Wonderful to see you Ms. Demeter.”

Mistoffelees just stood there awkwardly, trying not to fall over, so much so he had to balance himself with a chair.

Demeter turned to face him, waving.

“I’m Demeter.”

“I’m Mistoffelees.”

“Mind if I call you Misto?”

_No one’s ever asked._

“Of course!”

“You two can get to work now.”

Mistoffelees tilted his head as she nodded excitedly, and hastily grabbed him by the arm, dragging him to who knows where.

* * *

Word spread fast at Hogwarts, especially among the jellicles. They were few and far between, nonetheless a tight-knit group. And the news of a new jellicle was no exception.

A new jellicle usually meant a couple more students, as the headmaster wanted to take in any of their siblings if they had them, to help teach them how to control their magic.

That’s how Tugger and Munkustrap ended up here, all because of Mac.

Tugger tapped the table, anxious to know where Mistoffelees had gone. He was supposed to show him around after all, or well, Munk was, but he didn’t have anything better to do.

* * *

It took a while to get there. Sixteen flights of stairs, later, they arrived in a large room, with two others splitting off of it.

A few people waved hello to them, before letting him go, and flopping down in a cushy chair.

“H-how, do you run- in those?!” He panted.

She laughed, breathing a little heavy, “Practice Misto, lots and lots of practice.”

She took one last breath, and motioned him to follow her, walking to a large painting.

“How are they-?”

“Moving? I’ll explained later.”

He nodded.

“Unashamed felinity.”

The painting’s canvas opened like a door on a hinge, revealing a rickety staircase.

Demeter quickly went in, with Misto trailing behind.

Just going up them felt like it was taking much longer than it should.

“Almost there!”

At the top of the stairs was cozy room.

“Hey tanto, hey corci!”

Two kids looked up from their books, giving a small wave.

He wanted a better view, but Demeter quickly pushed him into a broom closet.

“Demeter what are you-?!”

There wasn’t time for talking, only gay fashion, as she said.

The two turned to each other

“Gay fashion time?”

“Gay fashion time.”

* * *

By now it was raining hard, and the ceiling of the great hall displayed that in full vigor. It was late at night, and the spell had started to wear off. Tugger and Munk had regained their tails and ear, likely the same for the rest of the school.

Munkustrap was still awake, reading while waiting, but Tugger had passed out hours ago.

“Why must you snore so loud?” he groaned.

Tugger didn’t move, until Munk firmly hit him over the head with a book, jolting him awake.

“Oh-and right on time too.”

Demeter ran over to the pair, quickly hugging them.

“My newest success story!”

“I don’t care demi-.” He groaned, closing his eyes to go back to sleep, when he felt something light sit on his knee.

“I already told you demi-.”

A kiss was lightly pressed on his cheek as an arm wrapped around his waist.

“Wha-?”

“Wakey, wakey hair gel.”


	7. Pollicle Got Your Tongue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flustered tugger. thats all i have to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUSTERED TUGGER FOR YOU!! YOU DESERVE IT!!

He opened his eyes quickly, to see a cheeky smile across Mistoffelees’ face.

He felt his jaw drop, before quickly shutting his mouth.

_Did he just?_

Tugger felt his cheeks get warm

He pressed his tail beneath tugger’s chin, laughing.

“Something wrong? Pollicle got your tongue?”

Misto was truly a vision, wearing a black varsity jacket, embroidered with white constellations. He wore a simple white button up, with a loose, pale blue ribbon beneath the collar. He wore black jeans, with the same white constellation patterns. And plain black high-tops, with rainbow-striped laces. He still held tugger’s shirt with his left hand, forgetting about it for a moment.

“Mistoffelees, you’re a miracle worker! You actually made him shut up for once!” Munkustrap gave him a pat on the back, and a hearty laugh, and He joined in.

Tugger shook his head.

“Eh-not gonna last long sparkles.”

He rolled his eyes, “Why do you even call me that?”

_This Is going to be fun!_

“You sure you wanna know?” He stood up from his chair.

The small tom stepped in front of him confidently, “Positive.”

“Alright then-I warned ya!”

Tugger quickly scooped him up into his arms, throwing Misto a few feet into the air, as a result, a large cloud of sparkles filled the hall, quickly falling to the floor in large piles.

“Shit!”

“Shit!”

“Oh shit!”

“Filch is not going to be happy-”

Macavity ran into the hall, as his house was not too far, after hearing the commotion.

“WHAT THE FU-!”

Mistoffelees laughed sheepishly.

Macavity held his face in his hands.

“Get to bed, all of you, before filch sees you,” he quickly turned to Mistoffelees, “You can stay with me for the night, no one ever thinks Hufflepuffs do this sort of thing.” He winked.

“Yeah-”

“Ya got anything to sleep in?” Mac asked.

He held up tugger’s shirt.

“Ya ever plan on givin’ that back sparkles?” Tugger gave a toothy grin.

“No, as a matter of fact, I think I’ll keep it.” He stuck out his tongue defiantly.

“YOU FILTHY BASTARDS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Filch echoed in the hall

“Cmon!”

Tugger blew Misto a quick kiss before running off with Munk and Demeter.

“Is he always like this?”

“Eh, it seems to get worse whenever he’s around you kid, now follow me, before we get caught!”


	8. Stupid Himbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistoffelees spends his first night at hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my amazing girlfriend for explaining all the ballet moves! Also, I decided to edit this after a few suggestions.

Mistoffelees carefully folded the clothes Demeter had given him, and took out tugger’s shirt, smelling it again.

_Cinnamon-I love cinnamon…_

He put it on, and grabbed his clothes, and unlatched the lock on the bathroom stall where he changed, to see how he looked.

* * *

“What house do you think Sparkles is going to be in?” He laid on his back; still wearing his day clothing.

The group had barely escaped disaster, and weeks of detention, yet Tugger’s adrenalin was still pumping.

“I don’t know Tugs,” Munkustrap replied, not lifting his nose from his book, “and you better not be wearing that to bed.” Munkustrap, per usual, was already prepared for bed, sitting in an old chair with some tea.

* * *

It didn’t fit him well, the sleeves hanging off his shoulders, he ruffled his hair and rubbed his small black ears, which had re-appeared. He looked back in the mirror. His heart was racing.

_Everlasting, it’s just some dipshit himbo, get yourself together!_

He left the bathroom, and flopped down on the spare bed next to the door.

* * *

“I mean, he could be with us for all I know-!” His voice trailed off as he went to the bathroom to change, too lazy to get into a stall, and stripped down to his boxers.

“Mhm, yes-” He nodded his head instinctively, not listening, nor caring as Tugger pulled out _his_ toothbrush and kept talking.

_Honestly, I need Misto around him more often, I might actually get some peace and quiet then._

* * *

Across the room were two red-headed kids were engaged in a pillow fight. They were almost identical, freckles covered their body, and they had short, red and black hair. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, they said their names were, and from the moment he met them, they were determined to make him laugh. Though their sense of humor was quite different than his own. Honestly, is was refreshing

* * *

“Ike’ we ould’ ooze nother-’”

“Would you stop talking while you brush your teeth? It’s not very attractive,” he finally looked up from his book, “AND PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!”

* * *

Then there was Cassandra. She looked to be of Asian descent, rather slim too. She was rather shy at first, but quite kind. She had almond eyes, and long, naturally curled eyelashes. Her nightstand was covered in stacks of books.

* * *

He rolled his eyes, quickly spitting out the white foam, putting a hand on his hip, “And who would I try to be attractive for this late, my dear brother?”

“Well I’m not sure, maybe Mistoffelees?” He looked straight at him, pushing up his glasses.

* * *

He needed to practice; he knew he wouldn’t sleep if he skipped it.

* * *

His cheeks turned a bright crimson.

“S-shut up.” He grabbed an old t-shirt, quickly pulling it over his head, and tying the laces on his sweatpants as he walked toward his bed.

Munkustrap laughed.

* * *

The room had 5 four poster beds, each with a small rail at the foot of them. There was always an extra in case of these type of situations.

_I guess this will do, I mean, it’s basically a barre_

* * *

He tried to act normal, “Why would I be trying to impress him?”

_Yeah, why would I even care what he thinks? I’ve known him for less than a day!_

* * *

He grabbed the rail tight with his left hand, taking some deep breaths and swaying his hands, simply warming up his legs with tendu, up and down, up and down.

* * *

Munkustrap looked at his brother, raising an eyebrow, “I never said a thing about impressing him.”

* * *

Back and forth, back and forth, steady breathing, pivoting. His feet moved on their own, it felt so natural that he didn’t even have to think about it anymore. His chest moved steadily.

_Maybe humans are better for ballet._

The music Victoria always played filled his head, his moves syncing.

_Balancé, Balancé, Balancé, down in, Balancé, Balancé, Balancé, down in, Balancé, chane turn, arabesque_

* * *

“Same thing. Now answer the question.”

* * *

Macavity, dressed in a worn red flannel and matching pants, walked back through the entrance, “Filch doesn’t suspect a thing,” he looked at the twins, causing them to pause their _extremely_ important pillow fight, “But we won’t get that lucky again.”

* * *

He took a sip of his tea, “You’re really going to make me do that?”

* * *

“Why are you looking at us? We didn’t even do anything this time!” Mungojerrie whined.

“Yeah! We’re innocent!” Rumpleteazer said, “That never happens!”

Mistoffelees snorted, attempting to focus on practicing.

* * *

“I try to impress everyone; he isn’t anything special.” He walked out of the bathroom, day clothes in hand, avoiding eye contact.

_Everlasting I’m a terrible liar…_

* * *

Macavity rubbed his neck, “That means no pulling stunts for the next few days, you have to _promise_ me that. If you get caught-”

“We know, we know!”

“And professor sprout can’t cover for us again, remember she already did that once for the year.”

“Twice actually.” Cassandra chimed in, still looking at her book.

* * *

He laughed, as he turned off the lights and headed to his bed, “Just keep telling yourself that Tugs.”

“ _Night_ Straps!”

* * *

_Tendu, plié, arm in, and…launch-_

This is where he lost himself, it felt so fluid.

Dad had always said that was his move, a conjuring turn as he called it.

24 consecutive fouettés, one of his greatest achievements.

* * *

“Night. Try to actually get some sleep, okay?”

“Ugh, you sound like dad.”

* * *

He didn’t realize they were staring until he stopped and was promptly grabbed By Jerrie and Teazer.

“That was amazing! How’d you do that?!” Teazer looked ecstatic.

Mistoffelees smiled, “The fouettés?”

“Dude you need to teach me some moves!”

“C'mon now, it’s way past curfew.” Macavity smiled.

_Not too bad kid. Not too bad._

The twins groaned, walking to their beds.

Cassandra simply nodded, placing a bookmark in a copy of, “Fantastic Beasts, and Where to Find them.”

* * *

“Nothing wrong with that.” He turned on his side, closing his eyes.

He just stared up at the ceiling, thinking over what Munkustrap had said.

* * *

“Night Dodos.” Macavity walked over to the twins, messing up their hair.

“Night Mac.”

“Night Mac.”

“See you in the morning.”

With a snap of his fingers, the lights all went out, and a few second later, a long set of twinkle lights that wrapped around the room turned on, giving off a warm glow.

Mistoffelees yawned, walking to his bed, and carefully lifting the sheets and tucking himself under them.

For a moment he just stared up, so much had happened so fast, and it was only the beginning.

_Just a stupid himbo._

* * *

_It's just a fling, just a fling, you’ll get bored of him after a while._


	9. Too Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *chaotic bisexual noises*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LESBIAN MOMENTS FOR YA SOUL

It was the early hours of morning, and He was back to his full human form.

_The teachers must re-cast the spell while we sleep…_

He kept his eyes closed, determined for more sleep.

Mistoffelees felt his body shake, and muffled talking.

“Mistoffelees, Mistoffelees!”

Demeter was hovering over him, looking exasperated.

Today she wore a white, oversized hoodie, with tiny, black text covering every inch of it. Her fishnets were red today, matching her hair, which now had black bangs and two small pieces in the front. A small bandana held up her hair, which seemed to be the lesbian flag. The laces on her combat boots were switched today, now neon yellow.

“Too early…” He curled up tight in his blanket.

She quickly hopped off the bed.

“Sorry for what I’m about to do to you-”

“Wha-?”

She abruptly pulled the blanket out from under him, sending him flying, as well as a cloud of sparkles, onto Macavity’s torso.

“OOF-”

Demeter grimaced, before bursting into laughter, “Sorry Mac, I had no choice!”

He ruffled his hair, chuckling, “Don’t make me regret giving you the password Demi.”

She stuck out her tongue playfully, “I’ll figure it out anyway, if you change it Mac.”

* * *

_Shit, why is it always so cold down here? Seriously, I swear-_

She curled up by the fire, too lazy to get a blanket, as she looked down at her pajamas.

It was a set of red satin shorts and bralette, lined with lace and skinny ribbon straps.

_Why do I wear this shit? Ugh I’d rather be warm than sexy-_

She walked to the bathroom, lined with emerald green tiles and an excessive number of mirrors.

* * *

“Wait, you gave her the password? I thought no other houses were allowed to know each other’s.”

Macavity looked over at Mistoffelees, “Less give, rather than telling her before she figures it out on her own. I swear, this girl’s a computer or some shit.”

She laid down on the floor, obviously bored of this conversation, “I mean, you’re not wrong, but we’re wasting time Mac, I have outfits to style.”

* * *

She looked in the mirror.

She had deep, chocolate skin. That part had always surprised her whenever she was transfigured. She had long, colorful braids, shades of orange, red, yellow, brown, and black. Her eyes were a deep shade of brown, almost black.

Unlike most jellicles, she rather liked her human form, and quickly embraced it, though boobs were hard to get used to. What was the purpose of them even? Honestly, they were just unnecessary, and she didn’t appreciate the stares she got because of them, which were quickly destroyed once she brought to their attention that they were trying to seduce a cat. Their face was everything.

She grabbed a towel, walking over to the showers, letting the cool water wash over her.

* * *

“Okay, okay, you two have fun!”

Demeter hastily grabbed Mistoffelees’ jacket and shoes, before dragging him out the door.

_Seriously?! How does she even run in those?!_

* * *

**An hour or so later...**

She cracked open the door, “Babe? You in there?”

“Yeah, just a sec!”

She walked in, seeing Demeter handing clothes to a tuxedo tom.

“Hey!” Demeter ran over and planted a kiss on the tall she’s cheek.

She looked over at Mistoffelees and smiled, “You’re the new guy huh?”

Mistoffelees nodded, “And you are?”

“Bombalurina, you can call me Bomb.”


	10. McGonagall Will Have Your Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in chapters!

Tugger’s mind raced as he walked to potions, holding his old, beat-up books. This was his second year taking 4thyear potions, after failing it the first time.

Professor Snape wasn’t going to make passing any easier. For some reason, the man seemed to loathe him in particular, though he wasn’t quite loving to Mac or Straps’ either.

He _did_ always get hair in his potions, though how could he help it?

He finally walked into the cold stone doorway, his shoes squeaking on the damp cobblestone.

_Peeves._

His desk was at the back of the room, on the left, near a window that would have provided good light if the professor didn’t insist on covering it with curtains. Honestly, the man was depressed.

A few drops of liquid fell through cracks in the ceiling, contributing to a continual, _drip, drop._

He pulled back his chair, looking to the front of the classroom, where snape was lecturing a student, with another by their side.

He examined closer; it was the same embroidered jacket from yesterday-

_Sparkles!_

“I swear! You’re not even sorted are you Mr. Mistoffelees?”

Mistoffelees was suppressing a hiss, which of course, wouldn't be proper for a human.

“And why would he be professor? For everlasting’s sake, he got here a day ago!”

_Must be Bomb-_

Tugger slowly walked to the front of the room, approaching the three, as his boots splashed in the small pools of water all over the floor.

Mistoffelees turned to face him, mouthing.

_“What is this guy’s problem?”_

He suppressed a laugh, and Snape turned sharply to him.

“Find this _funny_ Rum?”

He ran his fingers through his hair, looking at Mistoffelees, then to Snape, as he gave a cocky smile.

“I’m afraid you won’t like the answer.”

_I’m dead-I’m dead-_

Bombalurina rolled her eyes.

_I had this under control you buffoon-now McGonagall will have your head-_


	11. Stunning On Him

The two sat facing the large doors, now shut for ‘privacy’ but Snape and Professor McGonagall’s voices were heard loud and clear.

Tugger chuckled sheepishly, trying to lighten the mood.

“S-sorry Sparkles…” Tugger rubbed his neck anxiously.

_What the actual fuck was I doing?! I know better than to antagonize that old bastard!_

Mistoffelees rubbed his arms with his hands, having lost his jacket in Snape’s frantic rush up to Professor McGonagall.

His eyes darted toward the apologetic tom.

_You’re a moron…a cute one though-_

He smiled to himself, his cheeks warm.

Today, Demeter had put him in a short-sleeve yellow button up, embroidered with red and white roses. Instead of the blue one from the previous day, he had a small red ribbon around the collar of his shirt. He wore grey dress pants, which were open at his ankles, and the same black high-tops, with rainbow-striped laces.

It was stunning on him, but sadly the leaking water had left a sickening green tint.

They finally locked eyes.

“Why does every encounter we have somehow land us here?” He laughed lightly, trying to help him feel better, now shivering slightly.

_I mean, it wasn’t entirely his fault, he only wanted to help._

“I don’t know Sparkles, but honestly, I don’t mind – Hey, what happened to your jacket?”

“Must’ve lost it while he dragged us here –”

The large tom quickly took off his leather jacket, draping it on Mistoffelees’ shoulders.

“No– I’m really fine–” he protested, going to take it off.

“C’mon kitten, you’re freezing, I honestly don’t mind.” He looked straight forward.

_Cinnamon…he always smells like cinnamon~_

He felt his cheeks burn and let himself smile.

The pair just stood there, in silence.


	12. A JELLICLE YOU DIMWIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been L O N G overdue. I'm so glad I can finally present it with confidence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There have been revisions to characters such as Alonzo and Macavity, (in appearance)

The tuxedo carefully opened the back of the painting, the one that acted as a door for the Hufflepuff common room. Honey-rays of light flooded into the dark corridor

“GAH!”

He rolled his eyes, “Calm down it's just me.” He walked out, closing the canvas and facing the subject of the painting.

It was an old man, with a long sleeping cap, draped over his face.

“You ought to give a poor man a-”

_Ugh, I don’t have time for this shit-_

“Young man! Look at me when I’m talking to you-” he shook his fist as he walked off, and a collected “SHHH!” was yelled at him, with a few scattered, “IT'S FACKIN’ TWO IN THE MORNING BARTY!” and “IT'S A JELLICLE YOU DIMWHIT!”

* * *

The great hall was full of jellicle students, though full is quite relative, feline features returning, since the spell was wearing off to some extent.

Large ears and tails, whiskers and fur, still in a human shape.

Instead of the traditional ceremony, with each house’s students at their respective tables and staff at the front, students preferred to stand, with some, mostly first years, sitting on the floor.

All the cats wore matching uniforms, with the exception of their house crest.

* * *

The giant oak doors opened as he approached them, and noise rushed through the halls.

The tom squinted in the bright light, his eyes having to adjust from the darkness.

He brushed off his uniform, and walked to join Macavity, who was talking with Jerrie and Teazer.

“and that’s why we’re in a war with em’!” Jerrie finished, _what the fuck did I miss?_

Mac held a paw to his face, “You’ve really done it now, haven’t you? Getting into a prank war with Fred and George,”

The pair linked arms, giving cheeky grins.

“you gingers-” he mumbled.

“Over here!” Mistoffelees turned around, Munkustrap was waving him over to the group of Gryffindors, and he let out a sigh of relief.

A smooth coated, tall queen smiled at him. She had large ears, amber eyes, her coat shade of brown as dark as the see, with delicate white stripes on her eyes and muzzle. She was a descent amount larger than many of the Jellicles he had met, but still looked quite fit.

“Well you must be the tom the whole school’s talking about, huh? Name’s Exotica, but you can call me X.” She reached out her hand, and he shook it.

“Mistoffelees, though I don’t really have a nickname-” he laughed

“Well, I’m pretty sure sparkles counts.” The mane coon hugged him from behind and ruffled his hair.

He turned around and pawed at his face, pretending to be upset, “I don’t have the slightest idea what you’re talking about,” he leaned in and whispered, “hair gel.”


	13. Yep, this is a cult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sorting is finally happening my friends. Well, sorta

He smiled, and a loud booming voice echoed from the front, and the hall immediately grew silent, all eyes on the front.

“Jellicle cats, meet once a year!” it was Professor Deuteronomy, in long, silver robes and matching cap. His long, shaggy tail peeked out from under it.

Four cats ran to his left and right, including Macavity, Exotica, Bombalurina, and a tan and white tom Mistoffelees didn’t recognize.

* * *

“ _Ugh, it's the bum.”_

_“Why’s he even up there?”_

_“Beats me.”_

* * *

The old cat crossed his left paw over the other, and the four repeated this movement in sync.

“At the Jellicle sorting, where us lost, are found!” Mac announced, his tail high.

“Four different houses, traits for each, though some may be hidden, well to the naked eye.” Exotica shouted, nodding to Bombalurina.

“ _Am I in a cult?”_ He looked at his hands, his fur was starting to reappear in patches, rather ugly one might add.

* * *

_“This isn’t a cult, right?”_

_“You know it isn’t dude.”_

_“Just checking.”_

* * *

“1st, 5th, 7th, the year doesn’t matter, all that does, is what lies within.” Bombalurina added.

“And why do we ask? Because jellicles _dare_. Who is it the founders are calling?” The Unknown tom said.

The four looked at each other, then nodded at the crowd. Tugger hoisted a small Gryffindor tom up on his shoulders, and Alonzo let a small queen ride piggyback on him.

“Hufflepuff!” everyone shouted along, with the exception of a few scattered first years, who had no idea what was going on, but still made an effort to participate.

“Gryffindor!” Everyone around him joined in, and their feline features grew more prominent.

“ _The fuck are these names???”_

* * *

_“He doesn’t know a thing about the school, does he?”_

_“Nope.”_

* * *

“Ravenclaw!”

“Slytherin!”

“ _Yep, this is a cult. I’m getting out of here.”_ Mistoffelees turned to creep out, but the crowd was too thick.

“Through a silence,” The cats began to say things interchangeably

“ _I am not going to join a cult.”_

“You feel,”

“You could cut with a knife.” Mistoffelees was suddenly pushed away from the pack, and sandwiched between a pair of bulky Gryffindors.

* * *

“ _Should we help him?”_

_“Eh, he’ll figure it out on his own. Did you remember the potions homework?”_

_“I yeah, but I let Cettie copy off it.”_

_“Probably been circulated through the entire school by now. Did you at least cast something on it?”_

_“If you’re asking if I jinxed it, that’s a no, she grabbed it before I could say quidditch.”_

* * *

“ _I can smell the parental disappointment!”_ he gagged, squeezing out his hand, resulting in finally being noticed and kicked away. Right back into Tugger, gasping for air. He jolted to the side, and the tom yelped quietly.

“You okay sparkles?” he chuckled as the cats continued their chant and regained his balance.

“We ask,”

“You _think_?!” He placed his hand on his shoulder to stabilize himself, which took considerable effort considering how much taller Tugger was.

“Which house will it be?”

“ _The one farthest from what hell-hole this place is.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA I SHOULD BE WORKING ON SCHOOL BUT I GOT A BURST OF INSPO SO HERE WE AREEE  
> IM SO SORRY FOR THIS TAKING SO LONG TO COME OUT


End file.
